


Snow and family

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, making a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 6 - winter/family</p><p>Kageyama sighed, of course it won't be just building snowman and doing snow angels, right before the first snowball hit him into the back of his left shoulder.<br/>He turned to see who it was only to find Tsukishima standing few feet behind him, making another snowball and laughing at Kageyama's shocked face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and family

**Author's Note:**

> just pure fluff with our favourite first years ~~(￣▽￣)~~ enjoy!  
> [my tumblr](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)

'GUYS, GET UP!' yelled Hinata who just dashed through the door of Kageyama and Tsukishima's bedroom, trying to wake them up, successfully.

'It's snowing outside! Come on, you have to see it.' He jumped around their room and opened the curtains so the boys still curled up in bed could see what was going on behind the window.

'It's too damn early for this.' muttered Kei as he buried his face deeper in the crook of Kageyama's neck. 

Kageyama who wake up with a start because of the uninvited roommate was now having difficulty to suppress laughing at Kei's who was trying to get tangled more into the warm blanket and continue to sleep. 

The raven haired man tried to quickly shush the jumping ball of sunshine who was still enthusiasticly shouting, because dealing with pissed of Tsukishima for the rest of the day wasn't his ideal picture for the Christmas holiday. 

Fortunately for the setter in the next moment appeared Yamaguchi at the door and with a silent apologetic look took hold of Hinata's elbow and started pulling him into the hall and out of the reach from where Tsukishima was attempting to shoot pilows to end the string of unpleasant sounds. 

He managed to hit Hinata with one pillow but the orange haired boy shot it right back, one arm still trying to wiggle out of their captain's grip. He missed Kei's head but the pillow landed precisely on Kageyama's face. The latter cursed under his breath and gave up on a peaceful morning. 

'Hinata, you dumbass!' he tried to call after the ball of energy, but he was already out of sight, although he didn't think to close the door. Kageyama took the pillow of his face and put it beside him. Then he turned to his sleeping boyfriend. Ok, not so much sleeping anymore. Tsukishima was looking at Kageyama with an amused expressions and Kageyama was almost about to strike the pillow into his face if Kei didn't suddenly pull himself up a bit and gently placed his lips against Tobio's.

That made Kageyama relax and he closed his eyes, enjoyed the sweet light kiss and slowly kissed the blond back, one hand cupping the back of his head and holding him in place. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging small kisses, without rushing anywhere, nibbling at each others lips leisurely. Kei then dragged his mouth across Tobio's jaw and to the side of his neck, pecking small kisses along the way that made Tobio sigh. 

In that moment they were rudely interrupted, again by Hinata.

'Come on, you idiots, we're all going to build a snowman!' he stormed in and pulled of their blanket that made the two make small shriek and Tsukishima immediately curled himself up to save the heat. When Hinata saw Kageyama's face he snorted and sprinted off with their blanket, with the setter right on his heels. 

Tsukishima slowly got up and changed from his pyjamas, then followed the odd duo by going after the screaming echoing in their apartment. When he reached the living room he saw Kageyama and Hinata fighting for the blanket, and Yachi and Yamaguchi sitting on a couch, watching the setter and small ace while sipping their coffee. Tsukishima sighed and went into kitchen and pour himself a cup of coffee too. He would need it today, if he was about to stay up for more than two hours. Then he padded to the couch and joined the others. 

'Good morning, Tsukishima' said Yachi cheerful and smiled at him, then moved closer to Yamaguchi to make more space for Tsukishima. 

'Morning.' Kei mumbled and took the place beside Yachi. He was still too sleepy for putting together more then one word sentences. In the meantime Kageyama won the blanket back and went to their bedroom to put it on bed and to change. 

Hinata was sitting crosslegged in front of the couch, looking a bit irritated but happily nonetheless, not about to have this day ruined by some petty fight (which he started anyway). 

'Tsukishima, Kageyama, hurry up, we're waiting only for you now,' Hinata whined looking at Kei because the other was still outside of the living room. 

'You promised that when it will be enough snow, we will go and build a snowman. Now it's a lot of snow outside, so we're going, no backing out.'

Tsukishima took a sip of his coffee. 'How can you be so full of energy this early in the morning I will never understand.' he shook his head.

'What? It's already 9 AM. We let you sleep for a long time, so be grateful I didn't wake you up even sooner.'

'Shoyou, let them get something to eat first.' Yachi interjected the conversation and placed her emptly mug on the coffee table. Yamaguchi did the same, kissed Yachi on her cheek and then got up and went to kitchen to help Kageyama preparing food. The others have been forbidden to go into kitchen, well, at least making food, because the results were mostly cathastrophic and ended either with the pots burned or bloody fingers after trying to cut the vegetables with too much force.

Hinata joined Yachi on the couch and put his head on her lap, but unable to stay still for a moment, he immediately got up and sat beside her, kissing her on a cheek. 'Hitoka, will you make snow angels with me?' he asked with excitement in his eyes. 

'Sure, if there is enough of snow then why not.' she smiled and kissed him on lips. 

Tsukishima quickly got up before he would have to witness more than necessary acts of affections from their roommates. He joined Kageyama and Yamaguchi in kitchen and sat behind the table where was already waiting toasts with butter and cheese, and cereal with milk. Yamaguchi put on the table new batch of coffee. Beside that he also put a one of the two bowls with cookies, with the second bowl still in the hand he went back into the living room to join his boyfriend and girlfriend. 

At the beginning of relationship between these three Kei didn't get how can they get along but as the time showed, they are suprisingly compatible and if they make each other happy that who was Kei to think otherwise. Also he has his own weirdly amazing boyfriend and he can't be happier that they got past their banters and fights and in their second year found out they fit together suprisingly good too.

Tsukishima took a cookie from the bowl. He liked sweet things. And these cookies they made two days ago when Yamaguchi's got an idea that it would be nice to make some homemade ones. Kageyama had helped him with the baking and Hinata with Yachi decorated them later. Tsukishima tried to decorate one of them too, but it didn't look like he wanted and Hinata only laughed at him. He took a bite and then another. They were really good and smelled like cinnamon. 

 

Kageyama sat across of Kei at the table and started to eat the toasts and sipping orange juice. 

'Looks like we will have to go outside with them.' Kageyama stated and took another bite of toast. Kei nodded and get into eating his cereal. He didn't like winter that much, mainly because he got cold easily, but one day outside won't kill him. 

 

After the breakfast they changed into warmer clothes as the trio did few minutes before, and headed outside. It wasn't freezing but it was still cold. The snow stopped falling and they walked on into the park near by, around them silence except for their footsteps and occasional car passing by. The snow on the roads was fluffy and pure white, mostly intact. 

Hinata ran quickly to the nearest heap of snow and took a big amount of it, and started making a snowball. Kageyama sighed, of course it won't be just building snowman and doing snow angels, right before the first snowball hit him into the back of his left shoulder. 

He turned to see who it was only to find Tsukishima standing few feet behind him, making another snowball and laughing at Kageyama's shocked face.

'You- just you wait.' yelled Kageyama and quickly bend to pick up some material for his own snowballs.

Tsukishima just snorted and run to take cover behind a tree nearby.

Kageyama made a snowball and started to turn around to see who to hit with it but before he could spot the others he was hit again, this time by a laughing orange haired boy. The setter aimed and hit Hinata before he could hide somewhere. Hinata dusted off his clothes from the snow and was about to make a new snowball when he was shot once again by a snowball flying from behind a tree. Kageyama went to that tree and saw Tsukishima laughing at Hinata who was trying to get the snow out of his hair. 

'So I guess now we're all even.' grinned Tsukishima when the small orange haired boy went to Yamaguchi and Yachi who were actually trying to build a snowman few feets from them. Tsukishima turned to Kageyama and went closer to him, cheeks flushed from the cold air and fogged glasses. 

Kageyama hummed and leaned to kiss his boyfriend. His lips were cold and chapped but the kiss was nice and slow, although it was soon over as Kageyama pulled away a bit, still looking at Tsukishima's lips and spoke softly. 'Now we're even.' and hastily put the last snowball behind Tsukishima's neck. The taller male shrieked and began jumping around to get the freezing ice from behind his coat. Kageyama started laughing at the unsuccessful dance of freeing himself from the snow. 

When Tsukishima gave up they went to join the others with making the snowman. 

Yachi and Hinata was now making snow angels, lying on the snow and happily laughing. Yamaguchi was trying to complete the snowman, they only needed the last smallest ball for the head. Kageyama helped make that one and then put it on the rest of the snowman. Tsukishima made also small snowballs as the hands and placed them on the middle orb. Then proceed to make a punctures with his fingers as eyes and smile in the head of the snowman. When he was done he stood back and watched his work. Hinata and Yachi in the meantime got up too and now watched was Tsukishima created. 

'It didn't have to be such a scary smile,' whined Hinata. 'Now it looks like Kageyama.'

'Hey!' Kageyama shouted at Hinata. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes and turned to the raven male. 'It was just a joke. You know I love your scary smile’ he smirked. Kags was about to shout some insults at him too, but was quickly silenced by a warm pair of lips on his own.

 

After they got back into the apartment Yachi insisted on watching together some movie and because Tsukishima and Kageyama didn't look much happy about that, she quickly added they can choose a movie. Tsukishina immediately chose Jurassic park and thus it was decided.

They all curled up on the couch, surrounded by warm blankets, sipping hot cocoa Kageyma made, eating the rest of the homemade cookies and watching a movie about dinos for at least the 5th time since they moved together. 

Kei started to hum the opening theme along with the movie and they all broke into a laugh. After he hid his blushing face into the crook of Kageyama's neck, they continued to watch the movie in quiet and happy with the company of what became like their new little family.


End file.
